


Their Home

by bibuckybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky is a Goat Dad, Established Relationship, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibuckybarnes/pseuds/bibuckybarnes
Summary: “Captain, I don’t know if you should go back there by yourself. You’re better off staying here with your teammates,” Shuri suggested.“No, I should. He’d want me to,” Steve sighed.“I’ll go with him,” Natasha piped up, “Everyone else go to bed, we need to rest.”





	Their Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while at work tonight and wrote it super fast. Natasha would literally be the best bro and make sure Steve isn’t by himself during this emotional time. Enjoy!

“Shuri, thank you but really, I-I have my house I can go to. Should probably take care of the goats anyways,” Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
The remaining Avengers sat in the “war room.” A room they’ve been sitting in for the past five hours. It was getting late, everyone was depressed, irritated, tired, overwhelmed. No one wanted to admit it but they were all comprimised due to exhaustion. The princess had walked in about ten minutes ago, offering rooms in the palace for everyone to rest for the evening. Steve stubbornly refused to stay in the palace, stating he could go back to his home, Bucky’s home.  
“Captain, I don’t know if you should go back there by yourself. You’re better off staying here with your teammates,” Shuri suggested.  
“No, I should. He’d want me to,” Steve sighed.  
“I’ll go with him,” Natasha piped up, “Everyone else go to bed, we need to rest.”  
They hugged each other goodnight. Everyone to solomn to crack even one joke. 

“Thanks, Nat,” Steve stated as they walked to the parking garage of the palace, where he kept his motorbike.  
“I knew you didn’t want to be alone, I know you too well,” she smiled back to him.  
Steve handed her the spare helmet, Bucky’s helmet. He’s used to having to snap the buckle, Bucky couldn’t do it with only one hand. Natasha smiled as Steve’s hand went up to do it.  
They rode through the Wakandan forest without saying a word, passing piles of ash and dust, turning their heads away, not wanting to think about it. They arrived at the hut a half an hour later.

Steve showed Natasha the kitchen, offered her food and a glass of water, which she reluctantly took. She sat on the couch while he rummaged through the bedroom.  
“Here,” he walked back in and threw one of his tshirts at her, “Go get cleaned up I have to feed his goats. I can feel his goat anxiety from the soul verse,” Steve chuckled. Natasha looked at him humbly.  
“That’s the first joke you made,” she stated.  
“Yeah, yeah. I guess it was,” he looked down at the floor and ran his hand through his hair, “the washtub is just out that door, it’s primative but has hot running water I swear,” he pointed to the back door and smiled. She grabbed the shirt he threw on the couch and made her way towards the back door. She wasn’t expecting the tub to be literally out in the open, but it was still private. With an awning covering the back deck and privacy screens on the sides. She stripped and got in, turning the water all the way hot and letting it burn off the dirt and grime of the day. She reached for whatever shampoo and soap the boys kept in there. Smirking at the bottle of lube that happened to be right next to it. She knew they had been together, or at least that Steve was into guys. It took her two years but after trying to set him up on a billion dates, him turning all of them down and saying he wanted someone with “shared life experience” it pieced together. She could see it in both of their eyes once they found him in Romania. Steve still has not told her and she hasn’t budged, it’s his business. Maybe she should bring it up now. Steve’s been holding it together too well to have lost his partner.

She throws on his tshirt, one that is a dress on her but probably only a crop top on him. She peeks into the hut to see that it’s still empty and pads to the bedroom. The bed is made, clothes are put away, though it is more than obvious someone has been living here. The room smells like both Steve and Bucky. The Steve smell that’s so obviously him. He must have enough stuff here to cause his scent to linger. She walks over to the bookshelf across from the bed. It has five shelves, four of which are stocked with books that were published between 1945 and this year. The fifth shelf, the one in the middle, is full of knicknacks. Little trinkets obviously made by children, a few dried out flowers, handmade bracelets. A couple of Steve’s sketches are framed. One of old time Brooklyn, one of Bucky sitting by the lake with a goat. And a shit ton of polariods. So many polariods. Ones of them kissing, cuddling, Bucky and the kids, goats, Bucky and Shuri laughing, one where Steve had to be straddling Bucky in order for the angle to work. There were pictures of each other naked, privates covered up artistically. Natasha smiled as she picked up one of them laying on grass, shirtless, Bucky’s hand in Steve’s hair, looking at the camera as Steve was biting Bucky’s earlobe, she heard Steve walk into the room.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” she questioned, turning around to show Steve the polariod in her hands. His expression softened as he walked over towards her, she handed him the polariod. He smiled and teared up a bit.  
“I guess I just wanted to keep something private,” he responded, placing it back on the shelf, “I guess it actually matters now, that you know, he’s gone and everything,” he sniffled as he opened a drawer, pulling out sleep pants and a tshirt.  
“I’m not going to say I didn’t know,” Natasha began, Steve turned back to her, “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to. But if you need to get somethings off your chest while all of this shit is going on I’m here.”  
Steve smiled and walked over towards her, placing a kiss on her forehead, she knew that meant he accepted her trust, “Thank you, Nat,” he smiled as he went towards the washtub. 

She sat on the bed, flipping through a book on self-help that was kept on the nightstand, one day she’ll give herself some self-help, but not today. Steve walked back in the room, tinged pink and damp.  
“What side do you want me to sleep on?” She questioned.  
“What?”  
“What side did Barnes sleep on, I want you to be comfortable.”  
“Oh, um, I’ll take the left.”  
She scooched over as he settled into bed, turning to face the pillows and breathe in Bucky’s scent.  
“We’ll get him back,” she scratched Steve’s shoulder while he kept his head burried in the pillows.  
“I know,” a muffled sound escaped, “it just hurts right now.”  
“I know it does, you love him.”  
“I love him so much.”


End file.
